Stay
by skybaby1504
Summary: Karena Park Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi. GS!Jim angst.
1. chapter 1

"Jimin. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Wanita itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki dihadapannya.

Jimin sadar. Ia hanya wanita yang dinikahi untuk menutup kedok jika suaminya adalah seorang homoseksual. Bahkan Jimin mengenal baik kekasih suaminya tersebut.

"Kalau aku sakit, pasti kau juga hanya memberikanku sebuah obat dan menyuruhku tidur. Tuan Min."

Tuan Min hanya mengangguk dan meneguk kopi hitamnya tenang. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Telpon aku jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Tuan Min sebelum pergi berangkat ke kantor.

Jimin melepas senyum di wajahnya dengan helaan napas sedih. Ia beranjak dari dapur ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya bersiap pergi ke pasar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Tuan Min, begitu Jimin memanggilnya. Ia tidak perah memanggil Tuan Min dengan nama aslinya Min Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi tidak keberatan dirinya dipanggil begitu oleh Jimin. Hanya saja, Jimin membatasi diri dengan panggilan itu. Setidaknya itu adalah pengingat dirinya akan siapa dia di kehidupan suaminya tersebut.

Min Yoongi lelaki yang Jimin nikahi adalah seorang homoseksual. Dulu, Jimin adalah salah satu pegawai di kedai milik kekasih Yoongi. Cerita mengapa Yoongi menikahi Jimin persis seperti di drama yang suka Jimin tonton. Ibunda Yoongi menginginkan melihat anaknya menikah sebelum ajal merenggutnya. Menikah yang dimaksud tentu saja dengan seorang wanita.

Kekasih Yoongi bernama Hoseok. Lelaki itu sangat baik pada Jimin. Bahkan Hoseok sudah menganggap Jimin sebagai adiknya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ketika Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menikah dengannya hanya demi untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Ibunya, Hoseok dengan hati berdenyut perih menerimanya. Bahkan Hoseok bilang, jika bukan Jimin wanitanya, ia tidak pernah sudi bertemu Yoongi kembali.

Jimin dan Hoseok masih sering bertemu walaupun terkadang, membahas seorang Min Yoongi terasa canggung. Ketika Hoseok membicarakan Yoongi dengan tatapan memuja, Jimin hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi ucapan Hoseok tersebut.

Ada seseorang yang Jimin sukai selama ini. Namun ia tidak pernah mengakatakannya pada Yoongi. Karena memang pernikahan mereka bukan atas landasan cinta, maka janji-janji sakral pernikahan di depan Tuhan hanya seperti debu yang mudah tertiup angin begitu saja.

Namanya Kim Namjoon. Pria tinggi dengan lesung pipi manis di kedua sisi wajahnya itu selalu membuat Jimin salah tingkah. Namjoon adalah kakak tingkat Jimin semasa kuliah. Kakak tingkat yang berbaik hati membimbing Jimin hingga lulus dan mendapatkan gelar strata satu nya. Setahun pernikahannya dengan Yoongi, Jimin mendapat kabar jika seniornya itu telah menikah dan hidup bahagia di Amerika. Berita itu cukup membuat Jimin merasa sedih. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Jimin juga bahagia karena pujaan hatinya telah menemukan pendamping hidupnya.

Setelah kembali ke rumah, Jimin menemukan Yoongi tengah duduk santai masih mengenakan kemeja yang tadi ia kenakan untuk berangkat ke kantor. Alis Jimin bertautan heran. Wanita itu meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan memastikan jika orang yang duduk di sofanya itu benar Yoongi. "Tuan Min? Sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menoleh mendapati Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkedip lucu. "Suasana kantor membuatku jengah. Aku ingin bertemu Hoseok, aku baru saja mengirim pesan padanya untuk kesini. Bisa kau buatkan sarapan dan siapkan teh hangat?"

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangguk dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan beserta teh hangat seperti yang diminta Yoongi barusan. Hanya pancake, telur dadar gulung dan beberapa lembar rumput laut sebagai kudapan pagi mereka. "Tuan Min, apakah aku harus bersembunyi lagi?" Tanya Jimin ketika tangannya tengah menuang air panas kedalam pitcher berisi gula pasir untuk teh. "Atau, aku harus pergi sampai Hoseok oppa pulang nanti?" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yoongi hanya menatap layar ponselnya. "Tidak, kau hanya perlu mengunci kamarmu. Dia tidak akan lama, dan kami tidak akan bercinta."

Bercinta. Jimin sering sekali mendengar desahan panas dari sebelah kamarnya ketika Yoongi dan Hoseok melakukan hal itu. Awalnya ia marah dan jengah mendengarnya, namun lama kelamaan, rasa marah dan jengah itu berubah menjadi isakkan pilu yang menyakitkan. Jimin tidak tahan mendengar erangan nista dari keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, Jimin sadar.. bahwa rasa kecewa dan pilu itu karena ia mulai mencintai seorang Min Yoongi. Tuan Min-nya yang tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk seorang Park Jimin.

"Eum, Tuan Min. Aku izin untuk keluar saja. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang baru saja melahirkan." Jimin menata meja makan dengan apik.

Akhirnya Yoongi menoleh, melihat Jimin sedang menata meja makan dengan cekatan. Wajahnya datar, tidak seperti biasanya ia akan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri. "Ini masih pagi, Jimin. Mana ada menjenguk teman sehabis melahirkan sepagi ini."

"Membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Satu jam menaiki bis, dan satu jam berjalan kaki karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang melewati daerah rumahnya." Jelas Jimin.

"Bawa salah satu mobilku."

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menyetir tidak tenang selama perjalanan."

"Jangan banyak alasan, Jimin. Bawa salah satunya atau kau tidak boleh pergi sama sekali." Yoongi mentitah.

Jimin diam. Perintah Yoongi itu mutlak baginya. Bahkan Jimin terlalu takut untuk bersuara dan membantah apa yang Tuan Min inginkan, jadi Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan menurutinya.

"Siapa temanmu?" Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin tergelak. Tidak biasanya Yoongi menanyakan hal yang menyangkut dirinya ataupun teman-temannya. Yoongi itu tipikal orang tidak peduli dan dingin. Ia hanya peduli kepada dirinya sendiri dan orang yang dicintainya, Hoseok.

"Te- teman kuliahku dulu. Kami satu angkatan." Jawab Jimin terbata.

"Hmm." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Tolong beri tahu aku jika Hoseok oppa sudah pulang." Jimin menyambar sebuah kunci dengan logo empat lingkaran saling menyatu secara horizontal. Mobil yang jarang Yoongi pakai karena alasan terlalu kecil bagi Yoongi.

Jimin berbohong mengenai menjenguk temannya. Ia melajukan mobilnya kesebuah rumah sakit besar di pinggiran Seoul. Setelah memarkir, ia menelpon seseorang yang hampir selama tiga tahun ia kunjungi untuk mengecek kesehatannya secara rutin. "Taehyung ah. Aku baru sampai. Apa kau kosong?" Ia masuk kedalam lobby rumah sakit tersebut. "Baiklah, aku mendaftar dulu baru aku masuk keruanganmu." Ucapnya sebelum menutup sambungan.

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu untuk pasien di departemen spesialis. Ia mengunjungi temannya sekaligus sahabat tampannya semenjak sekolah menengah atas.

"Park Jimin." Ucap salah satu suster yang keluar dari ruangan di depannya. Jimin berdiri dan tersenyum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Nona Jung, kau boleh keluar." Ucap lelaki bernama Taehyung itu sambil mengambil map data seorang Park Jimin.

"Baik Dokter Kim." Ucap perawat Jung sambil undur diri.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggeleng. "Min Yoongi sedang berkencan dengan Hoseok oppa di rumah." Jawab Jimin sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Taehyung melirik wanita itu sekilas, Jimin yang dulu menggemaskan karena pipi bulatnya sekarang berubah menjadi Jimin yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan pipi tirusnya. Ditambah kantung mata yang gelap dan gurat-gurat tipis kelelahan menghiasi wajah sahabatnya yang dulu sangat ceria tersebut. "Jimin." Panggil Taehyung. Jimin mendongak. "Kau kesini bukan tanpa alasan, aku tau. Bukan hanya karena suamimu sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Katakan padaku kau ingin mengugurkan kandunganmu lagi."

Jimin melipat bibirnya dalam. Taehyung dokter yang tidak bisa dia bohongi.

"Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Jim. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja jika suamimu itu ayah dari bayi-bayi yang selama ini kau gugurkan?" Taehyung menaikan sedikit nada dalam bicaranya. "Tidak tahukah kau ada berapa ratus pasien yang menginginkan seorang bayi dan kau! Kau Park Jimin! Mengugurkan bayimu seperti sampah yang tidak berarti!"

"Taehyung.. aku.."

"Kalau kau selalu diam dan pasif seperti ini, hidupmu tidak akan pernah bahagia Jim!" Lelaki itu menghela napas untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Ceraikan dia dan menikahlah denganku."

Mata Jimin terbuka sempurna. Taehyung mengajaknya menikah dalam kondisi yang sangat amat di luar dugaan. "Taehyung.. kenapa.."

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari si brengsek itu." Taehyung berkilah. "Kau di perlakukan seperti pembantu, bukan seorang istri. Kau juga di perlakukan seperti jalang ketika dirinya sedang mabuk. Ku tebak pasti kau tidak mengatakan jika dia telah menghamilimu dalam keadaan mabuk sampai tiga kali?" Jimin mengangguk. "Damn! Park!" Taehyung menyibak rambutnya kebelakang. "Kau tahu, ku kira kau memang keguguran dua kali sebelumnya karena kelelahan. Tetapi diagnosisku salah. Kau sengaja membuat dirimu lemah sehingga kau bisa kehilangan janinmu dan seolah semuanya adalah skenario keguguran."

Jimin mulai terisak. Dia memang tidak pernah berbicara empat mata dengan suaminya tersebut. Bahkan selama menikah, ia dan Yoongi bisa menghitung lama percakapan hanya dengan jemari mereka saja.

Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu jika dirinya mabuk, pasti Jimin yang selalu menjadi korban seksualnya. Itu selalu terjadi setiap Yoongi dalam keadaan stres. Yoongi memperkosa Jimin tanpa sadar.

"Taehyung. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin membantuku lagi, aku akan mencari dokter lain untuk membantuku." Ucap Jimin sambil terisak. Ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan kemarahan Taehyung. Wanita itu berdiri, menghapus jejak air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Aku pamit." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu ruangan praktek Taehyung.

Lelaki itu mencegahnya. Ia paling tidak tahan melihat air mata yang keluar dari seorang wanita. "Jimin. Tunggu sebentar. Aku minta maaf. Jika kau tidak menginginkan bayi itu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah solusi tanpa harus mengugurkan kandunganmu."

"Kau terlihat lelah." Ucap Yoongi ketika Jimin masuk kedalam rumah. Hoseok sudah pulang, dan tentu saja Jimin harus kembali ke rumah untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Jimin menjawab ucapan Yoongi dengan gumaman malas. Kakinya membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi jarang ke kantor, bertemu dengan Hoseok pun sepertinya udah sangat jarang. Paling mereka berhubungan lewat telpon atau video call saja. Biasanya intensitas pertemuan mereka sangat intim, dan Jimin banyak menghabiskan waktunya dikamar karenanya.

"Jimin. Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan ke luar negeri?"

Jimin yang sedang membersihkan piring dan gelas bekas sarapan Hoseok dan Yoongi pun menoleh. "Hari ini kau banyak sekali berbicara, Tuan Min."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan senyumannya tidak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman, malah seperti seringai melecehkan. "Aku sedang berbahagia. Maka dari itu, ku tawarkan kau untuk bersenang-senang pergi ke luar negeri."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi bersama Hoseok oppa seperti biasanya?" Itu adalah kalimat sarkas, tetapi Yoongi malah menganggapnya acuh karena memang kenyataannya selama ini dia yang mengajak Hoseok untuk liburan ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan Jimin di rumah sendirian.

"Hoseok sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana, maka dari itu aku menawarkanmu. Tetapi jika kau tidak mau, ya sudah."

"Mungkin aku akan menerimanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Terima kasih, Tuan Min."

Dan empat bulan berlalu setelah penawaran jalan-jalan keluar negri oleh Yoongi tawarkan pada Jimin. Akhirnya Jimin menerimanya. Ia mengajukan perjalan ke Maldives untuk melemaskan perasaannya.

Yoongi yang mengantarkannya ke bandara, lelaki itu bersikukuh mengantarkannya karena ingin sekalian mengunjungi Hoseok di kantornya. "Kau terlihat bahagia. Apa kau senang?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengeuarkan beberapa koper jadi bagasi mobilnya. Jimin tidak menjawab, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. "Hei Jimin. Jangan lupa memberiku kabar jika kau sudah sampai disana." Lanjutnya sambil mengusak rambut Jimin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

Jimin mengernyit aneh, degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Di hadapannya seperti bukan Min Yoongi yang ia kenal. Melakukan skinship dan mengusak rambut bahkan mengecupnya itu bukanlah gaya seorang Min Yoongi. Walaupun masih dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan, ia tetap menjawab ucapan Yoongi sekenanya. "Iya, nanti kuhubungi."

Jiminpun pergi.. tetapi bukan ke Maldives, melainkan Jepang. Bertemu dengan keluarga calon orang tua dari bayi yang di kandungnya.

Jimin pergi bersama Taehyung tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan nya itu. Karena jika Yoongi tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya, hanya ada dua pilihan. Bercerai, atau mengasingkan diri di negeri antah berantah.

Jimin menghubungi Yoongi ketika sekiranya ia sampai di Maldives. Jimin mengirimi pesan bahwa ia tidak akan mengaktifkan ponselnya selama menghabiskan waktu liburan gratisnya, dan Yoongi pun mengerti keadaannya.

Lima bulan kemudian, Jimin melahirkan di Jepang. Di sambut dengan suka cita oleh keluarga calon bayinya. Sedangkan Jimin menyambut bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan dengan linangan air mata sedih dan bahagia. Ia akan berpisah dengan buah hatinya dengan Yoongi. Suami cinta sepihaknya karena masalah orientasi seksual yang dimiliki sang suami.

Taehyung bilang, sebaiknya Jimin menunda kepulangannya selama sebulan karena kondisi bayi yang di lahirkan Jimin sangat lemah. Bayi itu membutuhkan dekapan Ibu kandungnya untuk tetap merasa aman dan nyaman. Tetapi Jimin malah ketakutan, ia takut semakin lama ia melepas bayinya, semakin sulit untuk mengikhlaskannya. Maka dari itu, Jimin minta pada Taehyung untuk mempercepat kepulangannya dengan alasan ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di rumah.

Taehyung hanya pasrah, ia menyetujui kemauan Jimin walaupun kondisi dirinya sendiri pun masih lemah. Malam sebelum keberangkatan, Jimin memompa air susunya hingga hampir pingsan. Ia memforsir tubuhnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit hari dan sedih yang terlalu menyayat hati. Menyerahkan 3 botol berukuran sedang kepada orang tua baru bayinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Taehyung melihat Jimin yang menyerahkan botol-botol berisi air susunya itu terkejut. Tidak mungkin dalam sekali pumping seorang Ibu menyusui sampai bisa menghasilkan sampai sebanyak itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi Jimin yang tidak prima. Mustahil untuk mengeluarkan ASI barang 60ml saja.

Taehyung tau, Jimin memaksakan dirinya untuk cepat pulang.

Keesokannya, Jimin dan Taehyung kembali ke Korea. Sebelum kembali ke rumahnya, Jimin mengunjungi salon untuk merubah penampilannya menjadi sedikit lebih segar untuk menyempurnakan sandiwaranya di depan Yoongi.

Wanita itu merubah warna rambutnya menjadi kecoklatan dan meminta pihak salon untuk membubuhkan make up tipis agar wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Setelah semua skenario sandiwaranya dikira cukup, ia pulang dengan wajah sumringah.

Ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa dua koper persis seperti yang ia bawa pada saat keberangkatan. Ia tidak melihat Yoongi disana. Tetapi kemudian ia terkejut mendapati Yoongi keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan Tuxedo mahalnya menggenggam sebuah map berwarna coklat. "Oh, kau ingat rumah." Kalimat pertama Min Yoongi menyambut seorang Park Jimin.

"Ya, aku pulang." Jawab Jimin dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Liburanmu menyenangkan?" Tanya Yoongi datar sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Duduklah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ucapnya tenang. Jimin menurut. Ia duduk di seberang Yoongi sambil mengatupkan ujung dengkulnya dan membuat dirinya seolah kecil di hadapan Yoongi. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan beberapa foto dan sebuah kertas putih seperti lambang rumah sakit dengan huruf kanji Jepang dibagian kepala suratnya. "Ke Maldives?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin bungkam. Ia melihat fotonya dengan Taehyung dan orang tua bayinya di Jepang terpampang jelas pada gambar tak bergerak tersebut. Jimin merapal doa dan puji-pujian pada Tuhan agar Yoongi tidak memarahinya. "Ada surat atas namamu di rumah sakit ini. Bagian kandungan dan dibilang baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki." Yoongi menyerahkan kertas tersebut. "Apa kau di hamili lelaki itu, Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika bayi laki-laki yang di maksud itu adalah darah dagingnya. Penerus keluarga Min. "Dia hanya mengantarku." Akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. "Tuan Min. Kenapa kau bisa memiliki semua ini?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Park Jimin!" Yoongi berseru. "Siapa yang menghamilimu dan kenapa kau sampai menyembunyikam semua ini dariku!"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya kepadamu, Tuan Min? Kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya juga kau tidak akan percaya."

"Katakan atau kau akan ku gagahi sekarang juga."

Jimin tertawa renyah. Mendengar kalimat Min Yoongi seperti mendengar lelucon rutin yang di tayangkam di televisi. "Mengagahiku? Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan? Kau menyukai sesama jenismu, Tuan Min. Kau tidak mungkin suka dengan payudara atau vagina sekalipun."

"Katakan saja, Park, dan aku akan mengatakan kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan semua ini." Ucap Yoongi menjadi lebih tenang.

Jimin menghirup napas panjang sebelum memulai kalimatnya. "Bayimu, Tuan Min." Ucap Jimin. "Dan lelaki yang bersamaku ke Jepang itu sahabatku yang selama ini membantuku mengugurkan kandunganku."

Yoongi terlonjak mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat itu?"

"Aku sudah dua kali melakukan penguguran kandungan. Dan semua itu adalah bayimu. Benih yang kau tinggalkan padaku setiap kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat." Jimin menahan air matanya. "Sepuluh bulan yang lalu, aku kembali hamil dan berniat mengugurkan kandunganku lagi, tetapi Taehyung tidak mengizinkanku. Ia menyarankanku untuk mempertahankan kandunganku, karena diluar sana banyak pasangan yang menginginkan kehadiran seorang bayi di tengah keluarganya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menuruti kemauannya. Sampai akhirnya aku melahirkan di Jepang."

Yoongi tertawa miris. Berarti ketika mabuk berat, ia mengagahi Jimin seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tidak sadar, menggagahi Jimin hingga wanita itu hamil. Bahkan sampai tiga kali.

"Disetiap waktu kau mengagahiku, kau selalu menyebut nama Jung Hoseok berulang kali." Lanjut Jimin sambil berusaha menyembunyikam isakannya. "Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengugurkan kandunganku jika aku benar-benar hamil anakmu."

"Kenapa.."

"Karena aku tau, kau melakukannya bukan atas dasar mencintaiku. Tapi lebih pada kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku." Wanita itu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan semua itu."

Giliran Yoongi yang menghela napas kasar. Ia mengigit bibirnya ragu. Walaupun begitu, ia harus tetap memegang ucapannya untuk menjelaskannya pada Jimin. "Orang tua bayi yang kau lahirkan di Jepang itu orang tua Hoseok." Mata Jimin yang bengkak itu membulat sempurna. "Orang tua Hoseok menginginkan seorang cucu untuk mewariskan kekayaannya. Tapi karena Hoseok menyimpang, mereka mengadopsi anak yang tidak di inginkan oleh orang tuanya untuk di besarkan. Hoseok tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang tuanya semenjak ia mengaku jika dirinya homoseksual. Ia mengetahui semua kabar orang tuanya melalui kakak perempuannya."

"Ku mohon jangan bilang apa-apa pada Hoseok oppa, Tuan Min." Jimin terisak lagi. "Jangan bilang jika aku yang memberikan bayiku kepada orang tuanya." Jimin berlutut di hadapan Yoongi, melepas harga dirinya yang memang sudah jatuh untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada seorang Min Yoongi. "Aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu berkencan bahkan bercinta di rumah seharian dengan Hoseok oppa tanpa merasa terganggu oleh kehadiranku. Aku.. aku akan diam di dalam kamar tidak bersuara sepeti biasa, atau aku akan pergi jika kalian tidak ingin diganggu. Kau.. kau juga boleh menganggapku seperti pembantu, aku.. aku akan bersikap selayaknya seorang pembantu, bukan seorang istri. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku bertindak seolah aku adalah istri yang sah. Aku sungguh, sungguh minta maaf. Aku akan mengubah semuanya, Tuan Min." Suara Jimin bergetar, isak tangis dan nada yang menyiratkan kepedihan itu tumpah dibawah permohonan terhadap Min Yoongi. Tangannya di kepal di depan dadanya untuk memohon iba. Jimin benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupannya. Perasaan Jimin sudah mati.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin mendongak. "Karena aku harus tetap disini walaupun sakit dan perih."

"Kenapa, Jimin?"

"Karena.. karena aku mencintai seorang Min Yoongi."

TAMAT

KATANYA SHORT STORY! KOK HAMPIR 3000 words!!

Yaudah biarin aja :(

Salam ketjup manja

.SkyBaby.


	2. After story

**_STAY (after story)_**

Setelah pengakuan Jimin. Yoongi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di apartemen dengan keadaan pilu menyedihkan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, Yoongi pergi dengan sedikit bantingan di pintu depan.

Jimin masih terisak, _make up_ yang ia bayar untuk menyembunyikan sandiwaranya seolah tak berarti baginya. Dengan langkah berat, ia membawa tubuh lelahnya menggeret serta koper yang ia bawa untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Setelah insiden tersebut terjadi, Yoongi langsung menemui Hoseok yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mencoba resep baru untuk minuman di apartemen kecil di atas cafènya. Seperti biasa, Hoseok pasti akan menyambut Yoongi dengan senyuman sejuta watt nya dan membuat siapa saja meleleh akan wajah menggemaskannya. "Kau datang, _hyung_." Ucap Hoseok ketika melihat Yoongi berdiri di pintu apartemennya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul melihat Hoseok belepotan kopi dan coklat serta whip cream yang bertebaran. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Bahkan ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk dan mencoba minuman barunya. "Ini aku baru saja membuatnya, aku belum memberinya nama. Cobalah!"

Entah mengapa rasanya sama persis dengan hati Yoongi saat ini. Hampa, bimbang dan gundah gulana.

Biasanya, bertemu dengan Hoseok akan membuat Yoongi merasakan debaran aneh yang disebut cinta tulus. Tapi kali ini, si cinta tidak berdebar seperti biasanya. Ada _sih_ , tapi sedikit. Mata dan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Hoseok, tapi pikiran dan hatinya diisi oleh wanita yang beberapa hari ini ia tinggalkan di apartemennya.

Apa Jimin sudah makan? Apa Jimin sudah melakukan tugas-tugasnya? Apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan sekarang? Semua itu menjadi pertanyaan besar untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_." Suara itu menggema. Menyadarkan lamunan Yoongi akan Jimin.

"Eoh, ya Hoseok _ah._ " Jawabnya sedikit tergagap.

"Kau melamun _hyung_. Apa kopi buatanku senikmat itu? Hehe." Hoseok meletakkan beberapa gelas kecil ke dalam mesin pencuci piring otomatis. "Rencananya, kopi itu akan aku perkenalkan bulan depan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum simpul sambil sedikit mengangguk. "Enak. Rasanya sedikit pahit, cocok untuk yang sedang patah hati." Ujarnya jujur.

"Kopinya langsung aku impor dari Indonesia. Enak kan?" Hoseok kembali memasukan beberapa benda ke dalam mesin pencuci piring otomatis. "Ngomong-ngomong soal patah hati, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu, _hyung_."

"Katakanlah, ada apa?"

Hoseok menghela napas, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah di pikirkannya matang-matang. "A- aku.. ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Yoongi bergeming. Masih mencerna perkataan Hoseok yang sangat tidak terduga. Ia pun tertawa mengejek untuk mengekspresikannya. "Mengakhiri? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Apa ada orang lain?" Tanyanya berusaha tetap tenang.

Hoseok menggeleng, jemarinya mengusak rambut cokelat madu nya kebelakang. "Tidak ada, _hyung_. Hanya saja.. aku, aku mendapatkan kasus yang sama sepertimu. Ibuku ingin melihatku menikah dengan seorang wanita." Ia menghela napas. "Kakak perempuanku bilang, ibuku ingin melihatku menikah sebelum ajalnya. Ibuku ingin aku mengurus seorang bayi berumur 11 bulan yang ibuku adopsi di Jepang untuk-nya. Jadi, ibuku ingin aku menikah dan mengurus bayi tersebut karena seolah-olah aku menikah karena punya anak duluan."

Kata-kata Hoseok membuat Yoongi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Bayi yang dimaksud Hoseok adalah darah dagingnya dengan Jimin. Entah mengapa perasaan berdesir itu muncul lagi. "Ide ibumu bagus juga, lebih baik seperti itu. Kau.. menerimanya?"

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk ibumu, _hyung_. Bahkan kau menikahi pegawai kesayanganku." Ucap Hoseok terlihat sedih. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Jimin? Sulit sekali untuk menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sibuk?"

 _Double_ _attack_. Yoongi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudah seminggu ini dia tinggal di hotel, sebulan sebelumnya ia tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda dengan Jimin. Mana ia tahu bagaimana kabar apalagi keadaan wanita itu setelah malam pengakuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Apalagi Yoongi mengganti nomor ponselnya untuk sementara. Jadi Yoongi hanya asal menjawab. "Yah, dia sedang sibuk.. entah apa yang di lakukannya. Dia sering pulang malam dengan keadaan sangat lelah."

Hoseok mengangguk. "Hmm, mungkin dia juga ingin menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengekangnya, _hyung_."

Yoongi sadar, apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Memperlakukan seorang wanita seenaknya sendiri seperti itu memang bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

" _Hyung_ , aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat bertemu membicarakan hal ini. Mungkin dengan seperti itu, bisa meluruskan semuanya. Bagaimana?" Hoseok memberi solusi, di pijitnya pundak Yoongi untuk memberikan sedikit kenyamanan.

"Apa wanitamu tahu tentang orientasimu?" Yoongi menikmati setiap pijitan Hoseok di belikatnya yang terasa tegang.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil terus memijit Yoongi. "Aku saja belum bertemu dengannya, kata kakakku wanita itu juga seorang lesbian yang memiliki masalah." Lelaki itupun tertawa. "Lucu ya, _hyung_. Kehidupan kita tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah orientasi menyimpang dan masalah hidup demi menutupinya."

"Karena kaum _kita_ adalah kaum minoritas yang di benci masyarakat." Ujar Yoongi.

Keduanya diam. Hingga salah satu pegawai Hoseok berseru untuk meminta bantuannya menghadapi pelanggan yang semakin banyak. "Aku kerja dulu _hyung_ , kita bicarakan lagi nanti ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, sekaligus pamit pada Hoseok untuk kembali pulang.

Disinilah Min Yoongi. Di salah satu hotel bintang tiga dengan fasilitas bukan kelasnya. Ini terlalu sederhana untuk seorang Min Yoongi yang biasa menyewa hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas bintang lima pula.

Pikirannya kalut, tentang Hoseok dan pernikahannya dan juga Jimin. Apa mungkin, perasaannya kali ini karena ia mulai peduli dengan Jimin? Apa karena orientasinya mulai lurus?

Yoongi bimbang. Ia memutuskan pergi ke Daegu menemui pusara ibunya.

Daegu.

Tempat dimana Yoongi di lahirkan dan dibesarkan kedua orang tuanya. Dirumah kecil sederhana inilah ia tinggal dan hidup hingga besar. Walaupun rumahnya hanya berukuran 120 meter persegi, tetapi tanah keseluruhannya memiliki ukuran 1000 meter persegi. Bukan mudah untuk mendapatkan tanah seluas ini di Korea. Keluarga Yoongi bekerja keras menyicil melebarkan tanah tempat tinggalnya. Agar kelak nanti, ketika orang tua Yoongi memiliki cucu dari anak lelaki semata wayangnya bisa bermain bebas tanpa harus terpaku pada permainan elektronik masa kini.

Tapi itu hanyalah mimpi manis tuan dan nyonya Min. Kenyataannya, mimpi manis tersebut benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi.

Sebenarnya Yoongi juga memiliki sebuah mimpi memiliki anak bersama Hoseok. Ia dan Hoseok pernah berencana mengadopsi anak kurang beruntung dari keluarga miskin di berbagai belahan dunia, mereka akan mengadopsi ketika keduanya telah menikah.

Tapi rencana hanyalah rencana, yang ada malah Yoongi di minta sang ibu menikah dengan seorang wanita. Bahkan dari hasil pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya itu, dia benar-benar memiliki 3 buah hati yang entah bagaimana rupanya sekarang jika Jimin tidak mengugurkannya.

Jika Yoongi memikirkan dan memperhitungkan hal itu, anak pertama mereka sekarang baru berumur tiga tahun, anak kedua dua tahun, dan.. bayi yang tengah orang tua Hoseok rawat sudah berumur 11 bulan.

Pasti ia dan Jimin terlihat seperti keluarga sempura dengan tiga bocah yang lucu tinggal di rumah ini.

Ah.. lagi-lagi Yoongi mengingat Jimin.

Yoongi kecil memiliki rumah pohon di kebun belakang rumahnya, ada sebuah pohon akasia yang berusia hampir seumuran dengannya di jadikan tempat rumah pohon itu dibuat.

Langkahnya menaiki pohon tersebut untuk mencapai di rumah pohon kecilnya. Kayunya sedikit berdecit ketika ia mejejakkan kaki pertamanya didalam. "Ku rasa aku harus merenovasinya habis-habisan." Monolognya ketika melihat kondisi rumah pohonnya tersebut.

Di sana ada sebuah dipan kayu serta sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan lampunya. Rumah pohonnya kecil, hanya berukuran 2 x 2 meter persegi. Sangat sulit untuk bergerak bebas, di tambah kondisi kayu yang sudah harus di tebang dan di ganti dengan pohon baru.

Yoongi membuka laci meja belanjarnya. Ada fotonya sedang memegang bunga berwarna merah dengan gaya yang sangat memalukan jika dilihat sekarang. Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia bergaya seperti itu di depan kamera analog milik ayahnya.

Tak lama bernostalgia dengan rumah pohonnya, Yoongi pun turun dengan hati-hati lalu menuju kolam ikan kecil yang sudah tidak terawat di bagian tengah. Ia ingat, ia dan ayahnya pernah memancing di kolam ini. Waktu itu, Yoongi kecil senang sekali mancing karena umpannya selalu di makan oleh ikan dan dia berhasil. Mendiang ibu Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kegembiraan anaknya, jelas saja setiap memancing Yoongi akan mendapatkan ikan besar. Karena ia memancing di kolam ikan, bukan di samudra yang luas membentang.

Ini hampir menjelang sore, Yoongi harus bergegas ke makam sang ibu sebelum matahari terbenam. Tak lupa sebuket lili putih di genggaman.

Sesampainya di makam, alis Yoongi sedikit bertaut. Ada dua orang sepasang lelaki dan wanita duduk di bawah pohon tempat di semayamkannya tubuh sang ibu.

 _"Sudah kubilang. Kalau memang kau menderita, ceraikanlah saja dia. Ayah tidak marah dengan keputusanmu nak. Ayah tau, bagaimanapun anak itu tidak bisa berubah."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mengatakannya dan berjanji pada ibu untuk tetap berada terus disampingnya sampai kapanpun. Walaupun dia seperti itu, dia yang mengajariku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta hingga sampai benar-benar jatuh."_

 _"Tapi hatimu terluka nak. Sebagai seorang ayah, ayah juga tidak ingin melihat anaknya terluka seperti itu. Maafkan ayah yang tidak bisa melindungimu."_

Percakapan itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Yoongi, itu suara berat ayahnya dan suara... Jimin? Bagaimana Jimin bisa ada disini?

"Kurasa kita harus kembali, sudah cukup menemani ibu mengob-" ekor mata Jimin tak sengaja menangkap visual Min Yoongi berdiri memegang sebuket bunga mengenakan kemeja dan celana serba hitam.

"Oh, Yoongi. Kemari nak. Beri salam pada ibumu." Ucap ayah Yoongi ketika melihat anak lelakinya tak bergeming dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ayah." Yoongi memeluk ayahnya erat. "Lama tidak bertemu."

"Kau jarang pulang, Suga." Kata ayah Yoongi. "Ayo ayo, beri salam pada ibumu dulu lalu kita pulang."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia meletakan buket lili putih tersebut di kepala pusara sang ibu dan berdoa dalam hatinya. Setelah selesai, Yoongi menatap Jimin yang semakin.. kurus dan terlihat seperti orang terkena penyakit anorexia. Sangat memprihatinkan.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi halus.

Jimin hanya menatap pusara ibunya yang sedikit basah karena air mawar yang selalu Jimin dan ayahnya bawa untuk menjaga kelembaban tanahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hingga beberapa tetes air matanya mengalir tanpa suara.

"Yoongi," ayahnya penepuk pundak anaknya pelan. "bayi kalian.. bayi yang gagal Jimin lahirkan, mereka semua tertidur di atas pelukan ibumu."

Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Ayahnya tahu perihal bayi-bayinya yang di gugurkan Jimin. Bahkan ayahnya memberi izin untuk di kuburkan di atas makam ibunya. "Selama ini ayah tau? Dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Seharusnya ini masalah kalian. Ayah tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah rumah tangga kalian. Jika memang ada masalah, bicarakanlah baik-baik. Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam. Ayo Jimin." Ajak ayah pada keduanya.

Malam semakin larut di Daegu, angin semakin menghembuskan udara dingin yang mencekat. Udara di dalam rumah masih tetap dingin walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakam semaksimal mungkin.

Ayah Yoongi sudah istirahat di kamarnya, Yoongi masih menonton televisi di ruang tengah, dan Jimin ada di halaman belakang untuk menikmati langit cerah berhiaskan bulan super yang amat cantik menyinarkan cahayanya.

"Jimin." Yoongi memanggil Jimin ketika sudah bosan dengan acara televisinya. Jimin menoleh, merapatkan selimut bergambar anak ayam milik bayinya. "Kau.. kau tidak tidur?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Belum mengantuk."

Hanya itu. Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan lain hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya.

Mereka berdua mengamati bulan super yang sangat cerah dan terlihat cantik itu penuh kekaguman. Tuhan bisa dengan mudahnya membuat sang bulan terus sabar menemani bumi yang selalu membuatnya muncul hanya ketika langit menggelap.

Sama seperti Jimin, yang selalu sabar menemani Yoongi walaupun Yoongi tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sering kesini." Yoongi memecah keheningan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau bayi-bayiku juga di makamkan di atas makam ibuku."

Hening. Jimin mendengar, tapi Jimin tidak mau menjawab. Karena setiap membahas masalah bayi, Jimin akan selalu teringat dengan bagaimana cara bayi-bayi itu ada dan bagaimana Jimin mengeraskan hatinya saat bayi-bayi itu di paksa untuk keluar. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kamar. Tuan Min." Tiba-tiba Jimin pamit dan beranjak dari waktu penghiburan untuk diri sendirinya.

Tangan Yoongi menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin yang semakin kurus. "Tetap disini." Ucapnya memerintah.

Jimin menahan air matanya mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh, namun nyatanya air mata itu jatuh juga walau tanpa isakan. Jimin lelah, sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya. Ia butuh istirahat untuk tidak menemui Min Yoongi terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata dengan pergi ke rumah Yoongi malah bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut.

Jimin pikir, Yoongi tidak akan pulang untuk sekedar menjenguk ayahnya yang sendirian. Karena Jimin tau, Yoongi akan lebih memilih Hoseok dibandingkan keluarga intinya sendiri.

Dengan tanpa menatap manik kelam milik Min Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin mematuhinya. Ia duduk di tempatnya semula dengan pandangan kebawah.

Semua ucapan Min Yoongi adalah titah mutlak bagi Park Jimin.

"Hoseok akan menikah." Yoongi menumpukan sikunya pada dengkul sambil mengaitkan jemarinya. "Dia meminta kau datang untuk bertemu dengan calon istrinya dan membicarakan perihal hubungan kita berempat nantinya."

Jimin diam. Mendengarkan sambil merapatkan selimutnya semakin erat.

"Hoseok bilang, kalau... Jimin, kau mendengarkanku kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, namun tetap mempertahankan untuk tidak bersuara dan tidak menatapnya. Jimin takut.

"Setidaknya berikan respon terhadap semua ucapanku." Pinta Yoongi dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Hoseok bilang, wanita yang akan jadi calonnya adalah seorang lesbian. Ibu Hoseok menyuruh Hoseok untuk mengurus bayi yang kau lahirkan di Jepang dulu. Namanya Jung Seungwoon, mereka menamainya begitu. Jadi, ibu Hoseok memiliki rencana seolah-olah Hoseok _married_ _by_ _accident_."

"Baiklah." Ucap Jimin pada akhirnya. "Maaf, aku harus segera ke kamar, Tuan Min. Aku perlu istirahat."

"Tunggu sebentar, Jimin." Lagi-lagi Yoongi mencegahnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia mengeluarkn sebuah botol kecil dari dalam saku celananya. "Aku menemukan ini dari plastik sampah di apartemen setelah kau pulang dari Jepang, dan aku sangat mengenali kantong plastik itu adalah kantong plastik dari apartemen kita." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Ini... ini pil peluruh janin. Ku yakin ini milikmu."

Ekor mata Jimin melirik sedikit pada botol putih yang Yoongi sodorkan, mata berkedip-kedip panik, seperti maling yang ketahuan sedang mencuri. Dengan sigap ia mengambil botol tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam genggaman di balik selimutnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Jimin. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tuan Min. Aku.. aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf sebanyak ini padaku. Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah memasuki kehidupanmu." Jimin menghela napas. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggugat apapun padamu. Karena aku sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan dan Ibumu untuk selalu tetap di sisimu dalam kondisi apapun. Aku berjanji pada Ibumu untuk memberikanmu seluruh cinta yang aku punya untuk menghancurkan dinding hatimu yang keras, aku sudah berusaha, hanya saja belum membuahkan hasil. Tenang saja, Tuan Min.. aku wanita yang kuat, hanya perlu beberapa minggu untuk kembali lagi seperti semula dan semuanya akan normal."

Hati Yoongi sedikit berdenyut nyeri mendengar penuturan Jimin. Di tariknya balutan selimut pada tubuh Jimin dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat sampai ia tak rela harus melepaskannya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan tidak merespon pelukan hangat Tuan Min nya. Rasa pelukannya berbeda, ini pelukan yang benar-benar membuat Jimin merasa aman dan hangat. Walaupun tangan Jimin tidak bergerak dan hanya diam-diam menikmati pelukan hangat pertamanya dengan Tuan Min nya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Yoongi menangkup wajah kurus Jimin dan membelainya sayang.

"Aku.. aku ingin mati."

Bersambung.

Iya. Udah ya. Tungguin aja :")

*kabur tenteng sendal swallow*

Ketjup manja

.SkyBaby.


	3. After story 2

Mereka kembali.

Kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Tidak ada yang berubah, apartemen itu masih rapi dan bersih. Terima kasih pada Jimin yang tetap menjaga kebersihannya sebelum pergi ke Daegu.

Sebelum mereka pulang, malam itu, tepat di bawah sinar rembulan penuh yang sangat cantik, Yoongi mengatakan hal yang membuat hati Jimin sedikit hangat. Tidak peduli lelaki itu mengatakannya sepenuh hati atau tidak, karena hanya dengan mendengarnya saja membuat Jimin bisa tersenyum kembali.

Yoongi bilang, kalau ia akan mulai sedikit menganggap Jimin sebagai istrinya dan.. Yoongi bilang, ia mulai menyayangi Jimin sebagai eum, mungkin teman? Entahlah, Jimin tidak peduli, yang penting dengan Yoongi mau mengutarakan perasaannya saja Jimin sudah senang.

"Jimin, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Iya, sebentar Yoongi, aku ganti baju dulu."

 _Ah,_ akhirnya panggilan itu terucap dari bibir Jimin. Panggilan biasa tanpa ada benang pembatas diantara mereka. Kalau seperti ini, Yoongi jadi semakin bersemangat untuk belajar menghargai Jimin sebagai istri.

Jimin selesai berganti pakaian. Ia menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton acara televisi yang memperlihatkan betapa megahnya bangunan-bangunan menjulang di Dubai.

"Minta tolong apa?" Jimin membuyarkan tatapan fokus Yoongi.

"Oh. Eum tolong ajari aku, bagimana caranya memperlakukan seorang wanita?"

Jimin hampir tertawa mendengar permintaan Yoongi yang menurutnya sungguh lucu. Karena nampaknya, Yoongi benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya kemarin di Daegu.

"Jangan menertawaiku, Jimin. Aku sedang berusaha." Ucapnya kemudian.

Tawa renyah Jimin lepas. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya senyum. Tapi nampaknya dari senyuman yang Jimin tampilkan, Yoongi mengerti isi di kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tidak ada teori khusus. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba dari 'melindungi'. Karena sebagai wanita, jujur saja semuanya pasti butuh perlindungan."

"Begitu? Lalu, bagaimana caraku untuk melindungimu?"

"Dengan... tidak menyakitiku?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Memang sedikit agak tersindir dengan ucapan Jimin barusan, tapi sindiran itu mungkin ungkapan hati Jimin yang selama ini terpendam? Yoongi tidak tahu, yang selama ini Yoongi pedulikan hanya dirinya sendiri dan hubungannya dengan Hoseok. Jadi sekarang, Yoongi akan mencoba untuk lebih peduli dengan Jimin dan melindunginya.

"Yoongi." Panggil Jimin pelan, suaranya mengisyaratkan keraguan.

"Ya?"

"Apa.. apa orang tua Hoseok _oppa_ merawat Se-Seungwoon dengan baik?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika menyebut nama anak yang di berikan oleh orang tua Hoseok.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku bisa menjamin orang tuanya merawat anak itu dengan baik."

"Ya.. ku harap juga demikian."

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Dengan Seungwoon?"

Mata Jimin berkedip-kedip gelisah. Sejujurnya, ia ingin Seungwoon di kembalikan pada pelukannya, tapi nampaknya itu mustahil karena anak itu secara hukum adalah anak orang tua Hoseok. Tapi secara biologis, itu anak kandungnya kan?

"Ti- tidak. Bi- biarkan dia tinggal dan mendapatkan cinta yang layak dari keluarga Hoseok _oppa._ " Ujarnya berdusta.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi mengecup dan menyesap bibirnya agak lama. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal dusta seperti itu padaku, aku akan menciummu."

Jimin terkejut bukan main, mata minimalisnya terbuka lebar. Di genggam tangannya oleh Yoongi saja ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Sekarang, dalam keadaan 100% sadar ia dicium oleh Yoongi. Ingin rasanya Jimin tidak bangun dari mimpinya. Wanita itu bangkit dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Yoongi kebingungan tak bergeming di sofa.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

.

Ketika fajar menyingsing, aktifitas pagi itu kembali lagi di dalam apartemen. Jimin tetap pergi ke pasar pagi-pagi lalu membuatkan sarapan selagi menunggu Yoongi bangun tidur. Walaupun masih terlihat sangat kurus, wajah Jimin sudah sedikit lebih cerah. Hanya saja untuk mengembalikan berat badan dan bentuk tubuhnya kesemula, masih butuh proses.

Yoongi bangun jam 10 pagi ketika Jimin sedang menyuci baju di _laundry_ bawah apartemen. Jadi, ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Jimin belum ada. Tapi sarapan yang sudah Jimin siapkan sudah tersedia di meja makan.

Semalam baik Yoongi maupun Jimin sama-sama mengalami sulit tidur. Bedanya dengan Jimin, Yoongi malah sulit tidur karena otaknya bergelut hingga membingungkan hatinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa isi otak wanita? Ia tidak paham.

Yoongi melahap sarapannya dengan pikiran kosong, hingga Jimin pulang pun dia masih saja tidak bergeming. Sampai Jimin harus menyadarkannya dengan guncangan pelan di bahu. "Yoongi, kau tidak ke kantor?" Pertanyaan Jimin menyadarkannya.

"Oh, jam berapa ini?"

"Ini hampir siang, aku sudah pulang sejam yang lalu." Yoongi gelagapan. "Mau menungguku memasak makan siang dulu baru ke kantor?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak ke kantor. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu untuk belajar cara memahami isi otak wanita."

Jimin mendengus kecil, ia memasukan piring kotor bekas sarapan telat nya Yoongi ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. "Sedikit kasar, tapi yah.. aku tidak tahu Yoongi, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu."

"Kau sedang _period_?" Tanya Yoongi blak-blakan.

Jimin merona, rasanya aneh ketika seorang lelaki menanyakan status kalender datang bulanmu secara terang-terangan. Walaupun status Yoongi adalah suami sah nya, tetap saja itu hal baru buat Jimin. "Tidak, kenapa?"

Yoongi menyeringai. Ini masih pagi untuk waktu bagian Min Yoongi, tetapi otaknya sudah mulai memikirkan hal-hal tidak senonoh pada Jimin. Ingat, dia baru belajar untuk memahami wanita.

"Itu terlalu ekstrem Yoongi. Ketika kau ingin memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, jangan pernah dengan tiba-tiba kau menanyakan jadwal tamu bulanannya. Itu.. sedikit memalukan dan tidak sopan." Jelas Jimin. Untung saja Yoongi tidak melihat wajahnya secara langsung, kalau dia melihatnya.. bisa-bisa Jimin sama sekali menghindari Yoongi.

"Ahh maaf. Yah, kau tau.. aku tidak pernah memilikih kekasih bahkan teman wanita ku hanya sedikit. Hanya kau dan mendiang Ibuku wanita yang paling lama ku kenal. Jadi, untuk pertemuan pertama, aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Cukup dengan mengobrol santai tanpa harus menyinggung masalah pribadi. Tapi nanti, jika wanita itu sudah merasa nyaman, jangan lupa keluarkan jurus terjitu mu."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung. Wanita punya penilaian seperti itu? Tidak mungkin, otak Yoongi semakin harus bekerja keras untuk memahaminya. "Jurus terjitu? Astaga aku benar-benar tidak memahami isi otak wanita. Kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk mengertinya? Bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang harus memenangkan tender."

Jimin tersenyum, meletakkan piring kecil berisi buah yang sudah dipotong-potong ke hadapan Yoongi. "Tidak, Yoongi. Ini bukan hanya pelajaran soal wanita. Tapi ini bagaimana kau harus bersikap ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Kau harus lebih terlihat ramah."

"Itukah jurus terjitunya?" Ia melahap satu potongan.

Jimin menggeleng, sedikit meremas telapak tangannya yang gugup berkeringat. "Ada yang lebih membuat wanita terpesona dari sebuah keramahan. Itu.. kau pernah dengar _brain is the new sexy_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Itu kata-kata Namjoon."

Sebentar.

Baru saja Yoongi mengatakan Namjoon? Jimin mendelik tidak percaya, Namjoon adalah cinta pertama seorang Park Jimin ketika kuliah. Jimin pun terpesona dengan Namjoon karena Namjoon tak hanya ramah, tapi juga pintar dan berwawasan luas. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa kenal Namjoon? Bahkan Yoongi dan Namjoon bagaikan air dan api jika di bandingkan. Namjoon tipikal penyayang dan mengayomi, sedangkan Yoongi tipikal masa bodoh dan tidak peduli.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Terlihat memerah."

Jimin gelagapan. Mencari sebuah alasan untuk menutupinya. "A- ah tidak. Cuacanya sedang panas, nampaknya pendingin ruangannya harus di tingkatkan." Ia bangkit dan mencari remot AC yang biasa di simpan di dekat rak buku.

"Jimin. Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya? Apa rasanya?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Kau juga pernah jatuh cinta, Yoongi. Lalu, kau merasakan apa ketika jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta." Ucap Yoongi jujur. Pernyataan yang membuat Jimin sampai menghentikan pekerjaannya memasak makan siang dengan alis bertaut heran.

"Tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hoseok _oppa_? Bahkan kalian melakukan sampai tahap.. yah, kau mengerti maksudku." Tanya Jimin tidak percaya. Persaannya antara geram dan kecewa namun pasrah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hanya karena aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman seperti itu maka.. tunggu sebentar, apakah itu bisa dinamakan jatuh cinta?"

Jimin pusing. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Min Yoongi. Bisa-bisanya dengan santai tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri bahkan hingga tahap bercintapun ia tidak mengerti maknanya.

"Yoongi. Aku.. aku tidak bisa menjawab yang satu itu. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti." Ucapnya berdalih. "sebenarnya dengan merasa nyaman saja belum cukup untuk sampai tahap jatuh cinta. Kau harus peduli dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Maaf kalau pertanyaanku sedikit kurang sopan, apa kau merasa cemburu atau sedih ketika Hoseok _oppa_ pergi dengan lelaki atau wanita lain?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku percaya padanya."

Jimin menghela napas. Kunci dari semua hubungan yang berhasil adalah kepercayaan. Tapi jika begini, Jimin tidak bisa menjawab apalagi memberikan Yoongi penjelasan mengenai bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Karena nampaknya Yoongi adalah tipikal lelaki yang terlalu santai dalam hal percintaan.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi ketika wanita itu tidak menanggapi pernyataannya. Jimin menjawabnya dengan gumaman malas. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke luar negeri? Maksudku, aku dan kamu. Tidak ada Hoseok ataupun Taehyung _mu_ itu."

Jimin tersenyum, meletakan hasil masakannya ke dalam piring datar untuk di sajikan. Bau harum masakannya menguar di apartemen, mengugah selera makan Min Yoongi menjadi meningkat. "Apa kau mengajakku kencan?"

Lelaki itu sedikit berpikir sambil berjalan menuju meja makan, kaki yang terbalut celana pendek santai ala rumahan itu melangkah dengan malas. "Ya, kau bisa menganggap itu sebuah kencan." ucapnya asal.

"Terlalu _wah_ untuk sebuah kencan pertama."

"Aku tidak peduli." Yoongi mengambil sesendok suap nasi. "Selama tiga tahun kita menikah, aku merasa belum pernah membahagiakanmu. Jadi ku rasa ini waktunya."

Jimin tersipu mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang sedikit menyinggung masalah pernikahan. Karena sejujurnya, pernikahan mereka bukan atas landasan cinta, bukan? Tapi entah mengapa Jimin merasa pernikahannya dulu dengan Yoongi menjadi pernikahaan terindah walaupun hanya sebuah formalitas semata. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin yang sedang menuangkan segelas air putih pada gelas Yoongi yang kosong.

Yoongi terlihat berpikir, alisnya menyatu sambil mengigit kepala sendok. Jimin sempat melirik dan melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang satu itu sambil tersenyum tersipu. Yoongi terlihat sangat lucu! "Kali ini aku akan membuatmu terkejut. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kemana, kau hanya tinggal menerimanya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak suka kejutan."

"Tapi ini kejutan menyenangkan."

"Tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya." Jimin melangkah menjauhi Yoongi karena gugup, ia teringat akan satu hal tentang sebuah kejutan. Dan kejutan yang ia terima adalah kejutan paling membuat hatinya sakit dan kondisinya melemah drastis.

Yoongi menahan kepergian Jimin dengan mencengkram lengannya pelan. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin yang tengah tertunduk terlihat was-was. "Katakan padaku ada apa denganmu, Jimin?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng khawatir. Yoongi sedikit menunduk untuk menyampirkam rambut panjang Jimin yang menutupi wajahnya kebalik telinga. "Katakan padaku Jimin. Aku menganggapmu sebagai istriku, kau juga masih menganggapku sebagai suami kan?"

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya ke arah berseberangan dengan dimana wajah Yoongi berada, matanya berkaca-kaca memikirkan ucapanya sendiri. Jimin masih terlalu sensitif dan belum bisa menerima Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah manjadi begitu perhatian. Itu membuatnya merasa sesak napas dan bingung.

Perhatian yang Yoongi berikan pada Jimin akhir-akhir ini masih menjadi sebuah kata-kata mutlak yang tidak bisa Jimin hindari. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi, Jimin masih merasa nadanya penuh dengan pengendalian. Walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi tidak bermaksud demikian, tetapi perubahan itu masih terasa berat.

"A- aku.. eum. Tidak Tuan Min, aku merasa setiap kejutan tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Sekalipun kejutan itu membahagiakan." Jimin berucap pelan, wajahnya tidak berani menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit menautkan alisnya tidak suka ketika Jimin memanggilnya lagi dengan panggilan 'Tuan Min', membuatnya seakan Jimin adalah peliharaannya, walaupun dulu kenyataannya memang demikian. "Jimin. Kalau kalimat yang kau maksud adalah tentang kehamilan dan keguguran bayi-bayi _mu_ maksudku bayi-bayi _kita_ , aku sudah mengatakan maaf padamu berulang kali. Perlukah aku bersujud dan mencium kakimu untuk kau percaya jika aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu?" Yoongi sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk berlutut, namun tangan Jimin sudah menahannya duluan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita kencan keluar negeri seperti yang kau rencanakan. Dan jangan berlutut hanya untuk meminta maaf dariku, Yoongi. Jangan, jangan pernah. Aku sudah mencoba untuk ikhlas dengan kepergian mereka dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat, menyesap semua aroma tubuh ringkih Jimin dan menghirupnya dalam. Bau badan Jimin seperti bau bayi, Yoongi benar-benar menyukainya. Mungkin sekarang, bau badan Jimin menjadi salah satu candu untuknya.

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dan menatapnya dalam, tidak ada senyum hangat disana, tapi Jimin bisa merasakan tatapan Yoongi yang hangat dan berusaha untuk memujanya. Jimin jadi tersipu, pipinya sedikit mengeluarkan warna kemerahan dan memutuskan kontak mata yang dibuat Yoongi karena malu. Tiba-tiba lelaki di hadapannya membawanya kedalam ciuman hangat dan memabukkan, tidak menuntut tapi begitu membuat hati Jimin berdesir bahagia, jemarinya di tautkan dibelakang kepala sang lelaki dan sedikit meremas rambutnya untuk menciptakan sensasi seksi layaknya ciuman dalam drama picisan.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang semakin menuntut, menggairahkan dan sangat memburu. Hingga keduanya melepas ciuman dalam tersebut untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Jimin. Aku menginginkanmu." 

_**Bersambung**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Ehe. Iya. Seperti biasa, selamat meniqmati :")**_

 _ **Ketjup manja**_  
 _ **.Skybaby.**_


End file.
